Imperials
"Grant to me a throne of flame and stone, let it never falter in the wake of defeat, and to thrive in its moment of triumph. Bless unto me, the Obsidian throne!" ╶Emperor Manius Imperius Avulus, of the Second Human Empire. Society and culture Influences Imperial culture first took shape during the tenure of the Confederation of Man, under the reign of Chancellor Stiriaco. The culture was originally based on Auranian conventions, existing as the base for both the official language of its people, and its many mannerisms. The Auranian culture, gave to Imperial culture its architectural designs, as well as its naming conventions, such as: Decius, Gallus, Vopiscus, Dexsia, and Cantilia. This strong influence led to the capital of the later Human Empire to be based in the former Auranian city of Aurora. Many of the differing cultures that existed in the Confederation began to melt away as a result of Chancellor Stiriaco's policy of 'Centralization and Consolidation,' followed by his successors. Despite the large influence of Auranian culture represented in the formation of the Imperial Identity there existed two other powerful influences: Nordic and Renite. By the tenth century of the First Era, Nordic ships began to beach on the Northern shores of the Human Kingdoms, prior to the Oetada Incident. These Nords arrived as exiles from their homelands, having been banished by Divine-Herald Trygve Remissen for various 'perceived' crimes. The Exiles were treated with great malice as they landed, seeking new opportunities in the lands of Dregone. Most Nords were discriminated against, and often were beset upon by mobs within certain towns and villages as they passed through. It wasn't till the Oetada Incident that the Nords were able to prove their worth in combat. Several heroes were born from the conflict, many of them were Nordic by birth. For their contribution, many Nordic clans were awarded lands and titles under various Kings. The Nords brought to the Imperials diverse views of Religion and military strategy. Planting the seeds for the one day Empire with tales of the Nordic Empire that laid in far away lands. The Confederation held a vast expanse of member states as well as satellite states in Dregone (North-West), however there were many Human domains that refused or remained outside of its reach. One such nation that persisted to remain out of their expanded reach was the Republic of Ren, founded on the twin rivers of Ren. The Republic was one of the few governments that allowed elections at the commoner level, as well as having elected officials from even from the most basic of backgrounds. The Republic was influential in trade flowing north to south in Dregone, and it grew rich from its vast trading contracts. These vast trade routes led to a diffusion of ideals to flow freely through the confederation, through the displeasure of Chancellor Stiriaco, whom wished to see the Republic brought to heel. The ideals of elections and of a senate resonated heavily with Imperial culture throughout its formation, as well as leading to their vested interest in trade practices. Imperials as a whole are often regarded as arrogant and superficial to many of the other races of Ariova. While this is true, the Imperials are known for their advance in Human technologies and for a time, culture. The Common language was fully developed by the Imperials and its widespread use enforced by its traders and merchants as they spread throughout the land. For all of their faults, the Imperial culture is marked by years of enlightenment under the reign of Emperor Octavian of the First Human Empire. Imperialization Government Religion Military History During the beginning of the First Era, the once disunited Human Kingdoms of the Northern Plains had begun to consolidate after the Oetada Incident a decade prior to the formation of the Confederation of Man. Many of the Kingdoms still held their sovereignty, with representation within the Confederation, however during the reign of Chancellor Stiriaco, the Confederation took its initial steps to become a centralized power in Dregone. Notable Imperials